Élt, mert született, Meghalt, mert szeretett: 1-Gaara
by FeketePillango
Summary: AU. Gaara-t hat éves korában nagy veszély fenyegeti. A benne lévő egyfarkú miatt már túl sok embert ölt meg, ezért a Kazekage bérgyilkosokat bíz meg a fiú meggyilkolásával… De mi történik, ha a lány, aki meg kellett volna ölje, hirtelen szimpatizálni kezd vele? Teljesíti majd a parancsot, vagy nem? Harcra kerül a sor? És ha igen, akkor lesz egyáltalán olyan, aki életben marad?


** MEGJEGYZÉS: Ami a szövegből nem derül ki az az, hogy Aimi chunin szintű, míg a "férfi" (nem akarok spoiler- kedni :P)****egy nagyon jól képzett Jounin. Az idézetet a címben az interneten kaptam, pontosan nem tudom, hogy kitől van... ^.^" Ja, és még valami: Gaara teljes egészében Kishimoto Masashi tulajdona, nem az enyém (sajnos...).**

**Jó olvasást! :P**

* * *

**_Könnyű lesz megölni, hiszen csak hat éves... _****De akkor mi ez a görcsös szorítás a hasában? Idegesség, mert ez az első ilyen küldetése? Vagy talán sajnálat a gyerek iránt? Nem, az nem lehet.**

**_Csak hat éves... _****Aimi próbált minél jobban elvegyülni a tömegben. Mélyen a szemébe húzta a csukját, és átölelte a törzsét. A nap már lemenőben volt, és ilyenkor a sivatag nagyon lehül.**

**_Már csak pár perc és kezdődik. _****A megbeszélés szerint naplemente után kellett megölniük a gyereket. „ Mikor védtelen és nem számít rá."- hangzottak el újra és újra Aimi fejében a Kazekage utasításai, amint neki és társának adja az utasításokat. **

**Egy madár víjjogott a levegőben. ****_Ez a jel. Itt az idő._**** Aimi magabiztosan indult arra a bizonyos helyre, ahova a gyereket már korábban elcsalogatta a Kazekage. ****_A saját apja..._**** Egy árny suhant el a lány mellet:**

- **Kész vagy?- kérdezte az árny.**

- **Igen.- felelte Aimi.**

- **Jó. Csak mert gyorsan és feltűnésmentesen kell csináljuk.- a férfi ingerült volt. Hangjából tisztán ki lehetett venni a türelmetlenséget. A kunoichi bólintott.- Rendben. Akkor te mész be elsőnek.- Biccentett a fejével egy sötét sikátor felé. Aimi nagyot sóhajtott, majd besétált a sikátor sötétségébe. Percekbe telt, amíg a szemei megszokták a fény hiányát. Halk sírás hallatszodott valahonnan.**

- **Menj innen.- szipogta a gyerek egy szemetes mögül. Aimi lassan odament és lehajolt hozzá. **

- **Nyugodj meg, Gaara.- simogatta meg az arcát. De már megint mi volt ez a fura érzés?**

**Mélyen Gaara szemébe nézett. Látta a fájdalmat és a félelmet a könnyek mögött... ****_Senkinek sem lenne szabad így éreznie._****_Főleg nem egy hat éves gyereknek... _****Aimi elmosolyodott, és letörölte a gyerek arcáról a patagzó könnyeket.**

- **Nyugodj meg.- ismételte, és magához ölelte a gyereket. Nyugtatóan súrolta a hátát. Gaara izmai ellazultak, és a légzése ismét egyenletes volt.**

**Aimi gyanakodva nézett körbe. ****_Itt van. Figyel engem. _****A sikátor sötétségéből kivált egy alak. ****_Ott..._**** A lány elővett egy kunait, tekintete egy percre sem hagyta el a férfi körvonalát. ****_Most vagy soha!_**** Aimi nagyot lendített a fegyveren, és a férfi irányába dobta, miközben még szorosabban húzta magához a gyereket.**

- **Francba!- sziszegte a férfi és a vállához kapott. Gaara, a hang hallatán remegni kezdett. Tudta, hogy nem kellett volna idejönnie, vagy megbíznia a Kazekageban, de mégis... még csak egy gyerek volt...**

**A lány lenézett az egyre jobban remegő gyerekre. Halvány mosolyra húzta a száját. ****_Ki tudja, hogy miket élt át és még miket fog..._**

**- Hogy merted!?- morogta a férfi, miközben előrelendült. A kunoichi ingerülten lökte maga mögé a gyereket.**

**- Maradj mogottem.- suttogta, és felegyenesedett. Mélyen a férfi szemébe nézett.**

**- Hogy merted!?- ismételte rekedt hangján. Ökölbe szorította a kezét, és lesütötte a fejét.- Megszegted a Kazekage parancsát...**

**- Nem félek sem, tőled sem a Kazekagetól.- Jelentette ki Aimi jéghideg hangon.**

**- Csak egy kérdésem van...- suttogta a férfi mérgesen, majd a lány szemébe nézett.- Miért?**

**- Mert elegem van.- volt az egyszerű válasz.- Ő még csak egy gyerek... Hat éves! És ehez képest túl sokat tapasztalt meg az élet kegyetlenségeiből. Gondtalanul kéne játszania más gyerekekkel!... De még a saját apja sem adja meg neki a szeretetet...- Mondta a lány ingerülten, szinte már kiabálva. Semmi nyoma sem maradt már az előbbi higgadtságának. A férfi lemondóan ingatta a fejét.**

**- Azt hittem, hogy elég erős vagy ehez a feladathoz, de tévedtem.- sóhajtotta.- De úgy látszik, hogy most téged is meg kell öljelek... Pedig sokra vihetted volna mint bérgyilkos.- A férfi üveges tekintetét a lány arcára szegezte. ****_Mi volt ez a hangjában? Szánalom?_**** Aimi elvigyorodott. Ismerte már ezt az embert. Túl jól ahoz, hogy megjedjen a fenyegetésitől.**

**- Sok mindenben igazad volt már, de ebben tévedsz! Elég erős vagyok ahoz, hogy megvédjem magam. Nem vagyok már egy kis gyerek... Apa!**

**A lány szavai hallatán a férfi megdermedt. Nem, nem attól félt, hogy ez a tizenöt éves lány legyőzi... Nem. Az „Apa" szó bénította meg a shinobit. Évek teltek el, mióta ezt a szót utoljára hallotta a lány szájából. A férfi szemei elött emlékképek jelentek meg a lány gyerekkorából: kemény edzések, verejtékezés, sérülések... A nap minden órájában arra edzette, hogy majd olyan lehessen mint ő... És eggyáltalán nem bánt finoman a lánnyal.**

**Aimi, apja figyelmetlenségét kihasználva mögé került, és egy kunai-t szorított a torkához. A férfi meglepődve pislogott párat. ****_Erre nem számítottam..._**** Lehunyta a szemét, és elvigyorodott.**

**- Lehet, hogy nem vagyok a legjobb apa...- suttogta. Aimi összszorította az állkapcsát. ****_Mégis hova akar kilyukadni? _****A férfi lassan előhúzott egy kunai-t, és hátrasandított a lányára. Mélyen a szemébe nézett.- De én legalább nem csináltam egy szörnyeteget a gyermekemből...- hangjában komorság volt. ****_Mindent amit mondott, komolyan mondta?...- _****gondolta Aimi, és a kunai szorítása meglazult. A férfi kegyetlen erővel döfte a kést a lány hasába.**

**- Ugh!- Aimi tágra nyilt szemekkel kapott a hasához. Elengedte a shinobi torkát, és térdre esett. ****_Hazug disznó..._****- hunyorogva kereste a férfit.**

**Gaara egy szemetes mögül figyele a történteket. Ő is a shinobit kereste. ****_Akárhol lehet._****- gondolta kevésbé félősen. A szeme sarkából valamit mozogni látott. A fétfi mellett egy árnyék-klón jelent meg, majd elfutott. ****_Szólni akar a Kazekage-nak. Segítségért küldte..._**** Gaara a tekintetét ismét a feltápászkodó kunoichi-ra emelte.**

**- És nem is akartalak megölni...- szólalt meg a férfi és elővett három kunai-t. Aimi felé dobta, aki döbbenetében csak kettőt tudott kikerülni. A harmadik a lány combjába fúrodott. Tekintetét a férfire emelte. Tisztán látszott a félelem.- Egészen mostanáig...- egy őrült vigyor jelent meg az arcán, és villámgyorsasággal megtámadta lányát. Taijutsuba kezdett. **

**Aiminek nem volt idelye gondolkodásra. Védekeznie kellett, hiszen a férfi az ökleibe gyűjtötte a chakráját, kétszer akkora erőt adva ütéseinek. ****_Folyamatosan vért veszítek... Ez így nem lesz jó... _****A férfi, egy óvatlan pillanatban, beletérdelt a lánya hasába. Aimi vért köpött ki, majd hátra esett, még több vért köhögve fel... Hunyorogva nézett fel a shinobira.**

**Gaara elhülve nézte a két ninját. ****_Ez így nem lesz jó...-_**** fészkelődött idegesen. A kunoichi egyre gyengébb volt, ezt ő is látta. De amikor a lány leesett, egy ördögi érzés támadt a mellkasában... Mérges volt.**

**A férfi kézjeleket kezdett formálni... A gyereket átjárta a düh. A végtagjai bizseregtek, és már nem tudott tisztán gondolkodni. Előugrott, és elkiáltotta magát:**

**- Subaku Kyuu!- az Aimi felé tornyosulö férfi meglepetten fordult meg. ****_Mi a...!?_****-meghökkenve nézett körbe. A testét egyre jobban befedte a homok, és iszonyatosan szorította a végtagjait. Aimi döbbenten bámult fel az apjára.**

**- Apa...- suttogta rekedt hangon. ****_Mi történik vele? _****Gaarára pillantott. Fiatal arca már nem is tűnt olyan ártatlannak. Állatias dühbe torzultak a vonásai és egy ördögi vigyor volt az arcán... A homok már a férfi fejét is kezdte körbevenni.**

**- Te kis...- nyögött fel fájdalmában. ****_Erős a gyerek!_****- ez volt az utolsó dolog, amire gondolt, mielött teljesen ellepte volna a homok. Aztán csend... A férfi meghalt.**

**Aimi nem akart hinni a szemének. Az apja meghalt... ****_Egy hat éves gyerek keze által!? _****Gaara szemébe bámult. Nem félt tőle. Az apja egy hirhedt bérgyilkos volt, és ez a gyerek legyőzte? ****_Egy szimpla jutsu-val? Hihetetlenül erős... _**

**Gaara végtelenül büszke volt magára. Legyőzte azt az embert, aki meg akarta ölni őt, és a saját lányát. De a vigyora hamar lelohadt az arcáról, mikor egy erőtlen kohogést hallott. Odafutott az egyre sápadtabb lányhoz, és letérdelt mellé:**

- **Mielött megtámadott volna téged, egy árnyék-klónt küldött segítségért.- közölte aggódva.- El kéne mennünk innen...**

**- Nem... Nem tudok. Túl sok vért vesztettem.- Nehezére esett a légzés. Fekete kőpenyes ninják jelentek meg a holdfényben. Aimi a gyerek szemébe nézett.- Apád tulságosan is szeret... ahhoz, hogy ő öljön meg. Ő... szeret téged... Még ha nem is mutatja ki. Gaara egy ártatlan arcal szívta magába a kunoichi minden egyes szavát.**

**Aimi egy gyenge mosolyt eröltetett az arcára. Érezte, ahogy a shinobik egyre kozelebb érnek. Lassan felemelte a kezét, és játékosan összekócolta a gyerek haját.**

**- Mindíg lesz valaki... Aki szeret téged...- sóhajtotta, és érezte, ahogy a ninják felemelik gyenge testét, és elhurcolják. Gaara szemei könnyezni kezdtek...****_ Miért kell őt elvinni!? Csak jót akart..._**

**- Onee-san!- kiáltott a kunoichi után. ****_Csak most tudtam meg, hogy milyen az amikor szeretsz valakit... Vagy milyen az amikor szeretnek..._**** Aimi próbált mosolyogni, de már nem ment... Túl gyenge volt hozzá.****_ Úgy szeretlek, mintha a testvérem volnál... Gaara._**

* * *

**Na? Milyen? Az első irományom (amit be is felyeztem), úgyhogy nagyon kíváncsi vagyok a véleményetekre! Komment PLZ! :P**


End file.
